


Morning, My Hummingbird

by Animekath



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alpha Kink, Body Worship, Breeding Kink, Charles treats you like a goddess, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Gentle touches, Marking, Oral Sex, Riding, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:58:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: You and Charles in a lazy morning.





	Morning, My Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> *takes a deep breath* I love Charles...He is a goddamn big softy who deserves so much love; I want to cry. But really, he is a unique and sweet character that I wanted to make delicious smut of him because you all need love too!
> 
> I hope you like it, cutie butts!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!

Your eyes started to wake when you saw the sun through your closed lidded eyes, knowing it was in the middle of the morning. “Hmm...” Your eyes flicked up but quickly closed again, in a relaxed state that you wanted to sleep more. You felt warm, comfortable and still in a blissful sleep. But what perked you wake was a strong arm around your waist, bringing you closer to a muscular form from behind you. You couldn't help but smile as you felt the slow breathing of your lover behind you, his chest rise and fall against your back. You slowly turned your body not to disturb his sleeping form, seeing the large man himself.

Charles Smith...

Your heart beats into your chest at the sight, even though you had seen him like this so many times before, but it made you happy you were with him...He was still beside you. You loved this man and everything about him. He was a man with few words but showed his love through action, enjoying the small things he did for you. He would take your hand and kiss your knuckles; He would hug your waist to keep you warm and protected, including giving you a flower he plucked just for you which he would out through your hair and tell you how beautiful you were. Anything he did was pure gold, and you felt so lucky to have a man like him.

“Hm...” You reached out, running your fingers through his long, soft hair. You held back your giggle when you saw Charles lean into your touch unconsciously, still in a sleeping state when you played with his hair. You loved his hair, his smooth skin and them plump lips you could kiss all day. Your fingers grazed his jawline, feeling the morning stubbles which crept up on his cheeks which you loved so much. Your hand slowly slid down his neck and to his chest, humming at how broad he was. He was handsome and muscular; it made you jealous you couldn’t look like that.

You placed a kiss on his chest but felt his hand cup the back of your head, bringing you close to his chest. “Morning, my hummingbird...” Charles said softly, placing a kiss on your forehead. You couldn’t help but smile, hugging his waist as you closed your eyes, hearing his heart beating which sounded calm against your ear. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“I slept great, Alpha..” You grinned when you heard him chuckle at the nickname. “Did you?” You looked up and pecked him, his lips soft against yours.

“I slept well...With you beside me.” Charles smiled down at you, rubbing your cheek. “You have to stop calling me Alpha...”

“Well, you keep calling me hummingbird...” You chuckled as you hugged him close, your bare chest against him.

“Hummingbird is a symbol to us...Means peace, happiness and love...You are my hummingbird, ______...You are my symbol.” He whispered as he rested his forehead on yours, closing his eyes.

“Charles...” You whispered, feeling your heart swell in your chest but kissed him to show your gratitude. “This is why I love you...”

“I love you too...” He hummed, his hand lazily rubbing your back. He cupped your cheek to kiss you, your arms going around his neck to make the kiss deeper, both of you softly moaning. The tent started to feel hot to you and your mind swimming, soon sitting on Charles’s lap. You felt him getting hard underneath you which made the man pull away to take in some air for his lungs. “______...We...We can’t...People will be waking up.”

“Then we will keep quiet...” You whispered with a kind smile on your lips, your pussy brushing against his cock which made the large man groan.

“______, You’re killing me...” He breathed out, moving his body up to bring you close to him, feeling like you might pull away and fade away. “You better be quiet...I know what you’re like.” He smiled against your skin, each kiss on you felt loving and soft like you were delicate. His hand ran over your body while you licked your hand wet to take Charles’s cock and slowly pumped, getting it lewd from your saliva. “Bird...Mmm...” He groaned, nibbling your skin but never biting since he didn’t want to hurt you. “You’re so beautiful, _____...”

You hummed at his gentle touches, your hand continuing to pump his cock, to prepare but also to tease the larger man. You already felt excited with the situation, your mind still trying to wake up but you both knew you wanted this. “You’re handsome, Charles. I am a lucky woman to have you...”

“It is I who is lucky to have you...I have not been this happy in a very long time.” He hummed, burying his face into your neck as he let out quiet groans. “You’re exquisite...Passionate and even toxic...Hah...I can’t keep my eyes and hands off you...If I did, you might fade away forever...” He groaned, lifting your hips, so his tip was pressed against your entrance. “I need you, Hummingbird...”

You cupped his cheek and smiled, his words making your heart quicken. “I will never leave your side, Alpha...” You whispered before slowly lowering yourself onto his cock, both of you letting out breathless moans. “Mmm...So big...I-I can never get used to your size...” You weakly whimpered out, wrapping your arms around his neck. Charles hands softly gripped your hips, seeming like he was begging for you to move or he’ll do it for you. “So impatient...” You smiled. You raised and lowered your hips, feeling his shaft stretching you out when he slipped inside, moans leaving your lips but kept quiet...Well, you tried to anyway.

“I am when You’re with me...Especially when you look so divine...” He muttered as he rested his forehead on yours, letting out quiet pants as he felt your walls snuggling close to his cock, groaning when you squeezed him here and there. “Fu...______...” He muttered, letting your legs wrap around his waist while he moved his hips up, so you were not doing all the work. “Hah...You feel so good...” He kissed along your neck before sucking on your shoulder, leaving a mark.

He loves marking you, especially around the collar area where people might be able to see. He was a private man but when it came to you, he wanted people to know you were his; Mainly letting the men know you were taken and to back off. He would never let a man touch you if it made you uncomfortable. The men he trusted was Arthur and Hosea, knowing you were in good hands with them. If it was Bill, Micah or even Sean; he would have prowling eyes when they were around you. The rest of them he was unsure of or didn’t know well but would help when you needed it. You were his happiness and never wanted you upset nor hurt.

He was your Alpha...

“C-Charles...” You whimpered, biting your bottom lip to keep quiet. “I love you...Mmm...Please...” You moved your hips quicker that your ass slapped against his thick thighs, Charles let out a deep growl at the pressure. “Will you come inside me...A-Alpha?” You whimpered, gripping on his hair. The word made his stomach turn, letting out an animalistic growl. “Breed me...”

“_____...Hummingbird...Please, I’ll...” He was trying to keep his head on, but your words and the loving pleasure was making him lose the battle, his nails softly digging into your hips. “Ngh...You drive me insane...” He hugged your waist, pinned to his chest, his hips slapping against you. “Fuck...I want you...I want you to feel me inside me.” He groaned out, his face buried into your neck. “I love you...My Hummingbird...”

“Nnh!!!” You covered your mouth as you let out moans and cries, your legs squeezing his waist at the fast thrusting, his balls slapping against your ass when he pumped inside you. “A-Alpha...Charles...I’m...” You whimpered, your stomach tightening and felt your walls squeezed him. “F-Fuck...Please...Cum inside me..!” You dug your nails into his back and stifled cried against your hand as you came.

As you pussy walls clamped around it, that’s when he went over the edge, finally coming inside you. “Grr-!” He growled against your neck as he emptied himself inside you, his hot cum painting your womb. He panted against your steaming neck, kissing the sweat off your skin to taste you. “_____...You okay?” He asked, still holding you in a tight embrace.

“Mmm...Y-Yeah...I’m perfect...” You giggled, rubbing his head softly as you sat on his lap. “You were amazing...Like always...I love you, Alpha...”

“I love you too, Hummingbird...” He smiled, snuggling into you. “But only call me Alpha to me alone, okay?” You nod, letting your body rest on him.

“Charles, are ya goddamn done in there!? I need ya!” Both of you heard Arthur Shout which made a chuckle escaped each other's lips.

“Maybe a bit longer, Arthur..!”

THE END! - u -

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some love and comments! <33


End file.
